Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a vehicle shade assembly that includes an electronic display. More specifically, the present invention relates to a shade assembly with a cover that moves between an open orientation and a closed orientation, the cover having an electronic display that moves with the cover.
Background Information
Many vehicles include an electronic display either on an instrument panel within a passenger compartment of the vehicle, on a center console for viewing by rear seat passengers or extending down from an interior surface of a roof of the vehicle within the passenger compartment.